1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing optical filters and to methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including optical filters. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing optical filters having improved optical characteristics and to methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including the optical filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices display information of images or characters by using light generated by combination of holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED display devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because the OLED display devices have various advantages, e.g., a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, and low power consumption.
The OLED display devices may additionally include optical filters to adjust the wavelengths of the emitted light. For example, the optical filters may include a plurality of color patterns.